lapisfandomcom-20200216-history
Project V/Foxy
Foxy (Five Nights at Freddy's) "I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know..." ---- Foxy is one of the twenty-eight main selectable fighters in Project V, representing the Five Nights at Freddy's franchise. He had been selected due to the vast amount of options he could carry as a fighter and the several roles he filled over the course of the series. Foxy carries a very unique gameplay style: his options are based on baiting and rushing down his foes while staying away from pressure and playing a strong defensive game. Uniquely, Foxy's attacks are stronger if he strikes opponents from the backside or is attempting to punish them with surprise options, making for quite a few reliable KO options. Out of every character in the game, Foxy possesses the greatest overall running speed and yet very high gravity, falling quicker than he jumps. Foxy ranks 4th on the official tier list, putting him at the top of the A tier. Foxy has incredibly fast moves, with several of them coming out in earlier frames when compared to any Smash-related title, which in turn makes his combo game absolutely formidable. In addition to extremely quick attacks, he also possesses very fast speed both on the ground and in the air, and his high falling speed makes it more likely for him to chain attacks. His lunging strategies and his KO option when hitting opponents from their backside are very effective, too. Foxy does see some glaring flaws, however; his recovery is linear and does not reach very far, which is hindered by his very high gravity, making it easy for him to self-destruct if off the stage. He also lacks an effective projectile, putting him at odds with characters who do, like Poison. Attributes Foxy has a very lanky body frame, standing as one of the tallest characters in the ground in addition to being one of the most mobile, with decent walking speed, extreme dashing speed, extremely high falling speed and air speed, and average jumps. Despite lacking a projectile, Foxy has good range with his arm attacks, which come out fast and can hit at least two moderate-sized foes in front of him at a time. With his arms moving in jagged positions as well as his jaws, Foxy's attacks have unusual hitbox placements that often go towards the ground, punishing grounded opponents while being able to knock foes in the air in front of him downwards. A great combo starter is the "Jumpscare" move -- while it's punishable if it misses, it can lead into some guaranteed set-ups and help take stocks, especially if he's aided by a teammate. The form that he takes when he takes enough damage -- Nightmare Foxy -- buffs his already high speed and attack power, but makes him easier to launch. While being very viable in tournaments and showing strong results, Foxy has his own share of flaws and weaknesses. His most glaring one is his poor recovery, which is linear, doesn't reach very far, and is hindered by his high falling speed and only average jumps, requiring that Foxy needs to be on the stage for the most part, which limits his fighting game off the stage. Foxy has very few killing options assuming he doesn't attack the backside of the opponent, and few of his attacks dish out high enough damage to easily bring the opponent to KO range. In addition to all of these, Foxy can be very difficult to play because of his high speed and the lack of control the player can have controlling him. Foxy remains quite viable in tournaments, and may keep being represented with high regard as long as his incredible ground game is not deleted. Moveset Foxy is a very fast character that's highly dependent on his combo game, striking with surprising speed and eliminating slower fighters from the picture. He has a very effective combo starting move in "Jumpscare", which can help him land several attacks on opponents within a short time frame. His "Slip Dodge" move also helps him evade others' attacks, both on the ground and in the air. While few of his moves are kill options when they don't strike from behind, his down smash, neutral aerial, back aerial, and dash attack are quite effective, with his down smash being the fastest and best combo finisher. All of Foxy's moves come up within very few frames and have very little lag, making it easy for him to get up again. *'Neutral Special': Jumpscare. Foxy will open his mouth and make an electronic screech, knocking down opponents in front of him and near his body. The screech can come from any of the initial four original FNaF titles. If the player presses B again, he will rush towards his opponent and bite them, knocking them diagonally into the air with decent knockback. The screech will be louder and knock opponents down for a longer period of time if Nightmare Foxy is active. If the move is charged, knocked down opponents will be gravitated towards Foxy, making it easier for him to punish them. *'Forward Special': Slip Dodge. Foxy will suddenly shift in the direction the player is holding, making him immune to any attacks as he moves in that direction. While invincible for most of the animation, he loses it on the last few frames, making him available for punishment. When he moves with Slip Dodge, his body will face towards the camera and slide in the held direction to go a short distance. This can potentially aid his recovery as he doesn't become helpless if used in the air. As Nightmare Foxy, the move covers more distance and pushes away opponents. If charged, the move goes a much further distance. *'Recovery Special': Lunge. Foxy will jump up and rush a good horizontal distance forward, grabbing onto enemies with his teeth and launching them. In the air, he leaps upwards before doing the lunge, reaching a longer distance. As Nightmare Foxy, he keeps his grip on the opponent until he reaches a solid surface, which can result in "Foxycides". If the move is charged, the distance covered by the move will be greater. *'Crouch Special': Strategy. Foxy will set up a curtain around himself and reflect projectiles that hit the curtains, although they are not very stable and break if they're hit with enough attacks. In seconds, he will open up his curtains, keeping on going until they're opened up wide enough for him to fit through. If given all ten seconds without being attacked, he will rush out of his curtains and search for the nearest opponent, letting out a sonic scream that sends the opponent far away by a huge distance. Foxy's attack can be disrupted if he's attacked in the last 3 seconds of it, but he can still be attacked regardless -- he just won't flinch the first seven seconds. Nightmare Foxy's version of this move generally deals more damage. In competitive play Due to time constraints, this is incomplete. Category:Subpages